A printer is provided with a print head that prints predetermined information on a print medium and a print unit having a platen roller provided to face the print head by interposing the print medium. In addition, predetermined information is printed on a print medium by conveying the print medium while nipping it between the print head and the rotating platen roller.
For example, a printer using an ink ribbon impregnated with ink, such as a heat transfer type printer or a dot impact type printer, has a ribbon feeding shaft (as an example of the long sheet material holding device) and a ribbon winding shaft (as an example of the long sheet material holding device). In addition, the ink ribbon is delivered from the ribbon feeding shaft, passes through the print head, and is wound around the ribbon winding shaft so as to form a feeding route.
Here, the ribbon feeding shaft or the ribbon winding shaft has a holding shaft for winding and holding the ink ribbon in a roll-like manner, and a regulating member into which the holding shaft is inserted movably along an axial direction of the holding shaft so as to be locked in a plurality of portions in order to regulate the position of the regulating member depending on a width of the ink ribbon.
It is noted that, for example, in JP 2005-314047 A, there is discussed a method of conveying a paper sheet in a printer using an ink ribbon.